1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates of 2-hydrocarbyl ethers of cycloaliphatic ketone compounds and methods for preparing said compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 16,564, filed Mar. 4, 1970, taught the reaction of an organic hydroperoxide and a ketone to produce diperoxide compounds of the formula ##EQU2## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2, and R.sub.3 are independently selected saturated, substituted or unsubstituted organic radicals containing from 1 to 16 carbon atoms and wherein R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 can be joined in an alicyclic radical by the reaction of an organic hydroperoxide of the formula R.sub.1 --O--O--H and a ketone of the formula ##EQU3## in the presence of molybdenum or vanadium.